rubbadubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubbadubbers Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
This is a rules page. If you have recently joined, it is recommended that you view these at least once. #'Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated. '''Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. #'Do not discriminate.' Intentionally displaying prejudice against any demographic and usage of derogatory terms (n****r, f****t) against anyone are also considered harassment. #'Make sure to use proper grammar. Your articles must be coherent and encyclopedic. #'''Do not vandalize. '''Vandalism is editing pages to add false information, or making the page blank. #You must be 13 years or older to join this wiki. If you are under the age limit, you will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account will be disabled. Any user who is underage or claims to be underage will not be blocked or banned since all underage users will be dealt with by FANDOM Staff, not by the administrators. #'Do not use profanity. '''Many regular visitors to the wiki may be sensitive to profanity. If the word is not used in the show, it cannot be used on this wiki. #'Do not issue warnings unless you are an admin. Administrators are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but do not use any of the warning templates. #'Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts. '''This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. #'Do not post your or someone else's personal information. This includes your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. These are for your own personal safety. #'''Do not remove content from your message wall. Unless you are moving it to an archive, do not remove anything from your talk page. This is so that administrators can easily check to see the status of a situation or your warning count. #'Do not bring drama to or from other communities. '''If the drama does not concern , then keep it off the wiki. #'Do not start/bait drama or troll maliciously. Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and do not troll other users with the intent of creating drama. #'''Do not add content that is unrelated to Rubbadubbers. This includes fan-made content or anything not related to Rubbadubbers. This is not Wikipedia. #'Do not abuse edits for the sole purpose of getting achievement badges.' Making unnecessary edits for badges is not allowed unless they are acceptable edits, such as adding legitimate categories, correcting mistakes, adding templates like the deletion/incomplete template, etc. This is known as badge farming. Badges are meant to be a reward for legitimate work. #'Do not link to illegal content.' We do not condone linking to websites that contain illegal content - this includes pirate/torrent websites. This will result in a warning, and if continued, a ban. #'Do not intentionally insert false information.' All content must be confirmed by HIT Entertainment or any of the Rubbadubbers production staff. Offenses #Warning #Block for 1-3 days #Block for 1 week. #Block for 1-3 months #Block for infinite Have fun at our splish-splashing wiki! Category:Content Category:Help